<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's First Time Seeing His Father's Face by TheEasternEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087948">Baby's First Time Seeing His Father's Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress'>TheEasternEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby's First [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din loves his baby boy, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I'm not gonna tag too much so I don't spoil it, but I mean the titles always give it away, cuteness ensues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm prevents Din and his boy from going back to the beach, but Din finds another way to entertain his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby's First [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby's First Time Seeing His Father's Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the final part of my Baby’s First series! Thank you all so much for all of your love for this series, it means so much to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time, we can’t go to the beach during a storm,” Din told his whimpering son. Despite the weather being perfect the past two days when Din and his son went to the beach, a raging thunderstorm prevented the pair from going today. His son was close to tears, but this was the one time that Din wouldn’t let his son’s sadness control his actions. It was too dangerous outside and Din would never risk his son’s well-being just to go swimming. </p>
<p>“There are other games we can play while we wait for the storm to pass. How about you do some coloring?” Din asked his son. The teary-eyed boy perked up a bit when he heard he could color, but Din could tell he was still upset about not being allowed to go outside. Din ripped out a sheet of paper and grabbed the crayons before helping his child sit comfortably. </p>
<p>“We can’t go outside to see the ocean right now, but how about you try drawing it from memory? That way we have an ocean with us even when we aren’t near the beach,” Din told his boy. All traces of sadness disappeared from his child as he smiled brightly and picked up a blue crayon to begin his drawing. Din was content to just sit back and watch but when his son handed him a light blue crayon and pointed to the top of the paper, he gladly joined in by coloring in the sky. The child cooed happily and returned to drawing the ocean. </p>
<p>Once the sky and ocean were complete, the baby picked up the drawing to admire it before pulling to his chest in a tight hug. The child sighed and Din could tell that even after drawing, his son was still missing the beach.  </p>
<p>“Do you want to keep drawing or would you like to play something else?” Din asked. The child thought for a moment before babbling and running over to his mythosaur toy and jumping on its back. He pointed to the tail of the mythosaur, wordlessly telling Din that he wanted to be dragged across the ship. </p>
<p>Din grabbed the mythosaur’s tail, checked that his son was holding on tight, and then began speed walking across the hull. The child laughed as he was pulled around the ship, enjoying when his father would spin him around in circles. There were a couple times when Din went too fast and the baby would lurch forward or he would go too slow and the child would let out a noise of complaint, but the two were having fun with their game. </p>
<p>The child eventually let his father know he was finished with this game by clapping his hands to get his attention. Din stopped and turned to face his child, who hopped off his mythosaur and ran back over to his drawing of the ocean. He picked it up again to admire it and sighed, clearing missing his new favorite play area. It was becoming clear to Din that no matter what they played, all his son wanted was to go back to the ocean. Still, Din hoped that there was something that would distract his son enough to forget about the beach until the storm passed. </p>
<p>“How about we play hide-and-seek now?” Din asked, hopeful that this game would be a good distraction for his son. The boy babbled before running off with his drawing to go hide. Din sighed, wishing his son hadn’t brought his drawing of the ocean with him. Instead, Din grabbed the child’s mythosaur toy and decided he would switch the two out once he found him. </p>
<p>The search for his son didn’t take long because the child was giggling and scrunching up the paper in his hands. Din found him in the cockpit standing up on the dashboard, face pressed against the window as he watched the storm. The last time there was a storm this size his son was terrified, but now all he wanted was to go out in it so he could play. Din sighed, disappointed that this game didn’t work to take his son’s mind off of the beach. </p>
<p>“Okay, hide-and-seek didn’t work. Let’s listen to your music box and see if you can lay down for a nap,” Din sighed. At this point he was desperate to make his boy happy, but he was running out of ideas. Din placed his boy in his bassinet while he cranked the music box and let it play. As Din looked at his son, he saw that the child wasn’t looking at the music box or his father but was instead longingly gazing out the window at the storm just as he was a few minutes ago. </p>
<p>Din sighed, unsure of what to do to cheer up his boy. A small part of him just said to throw his cloak over both of their heads and take a quick trip to the beach, but Din knew it was too dangerous. Finally, he had an idea. It was his only hope, but it was also something Din had been planning to do for weeks. He had been planning to do it during a special moment, but every moment Din got to spend with the thing he loved the most was special enough. </p>
<p>“This is my last idea of how to cheer you up, little one,” Din spoke nervously. He reached for the sides of his helmet and slowly began to lift it off. His son looked confused, but Din kept going until his helmet was off and placed it to the side. </p>
<p>Seeing his son without his helmet on for the first time brought tears to Din’s eyes. The helmet’s visor distorted color a bit, and now Din felt he would never be able to put his helmet back on because then he wouldn’t be able to see his son as he truly was. What caught Din’s attention the most were his child’s wide brown eyes looking up at him with awe. For the first time, he was making eye contact with his precious son.  </p>
<p>“I...I am allowed to show my face to you because you are my child,” Din began in a soft tone of voice, “I haven’t shown my face to any living being since I was a boy, and I’m happy that I finally get to show myself to you. You deserve this, my son. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Din’s son, eyes still wide with wonder, kept eye contact with his father as he stepped forward and reached up towards him. Din easily lifted his child up to his face so they were at eye level. His son reached out both his hands to rest against Din’s cheeks and Din sighed at the gentle touch. The baby giggled and patted Din’s cheeks repeatedly, which made Din smile. Seeing his father smile made the child smile as well, and Din felt like his heart was going to burst from the pure love of the moment. </p>
<p>Staring into the beautiful brown eyes of his son, Din knew that he could spend the rest of his life looking into the eyes of his boy. Maintaining eye contact, the child reached forwards and grabbed a handful of Din’s hair. The child giggled and lifted his other hand up so both of his little hands were tugging at his hair. Din laughed at his child’s interest in his hair, but winced when he began to pull harshly. Din almost wanted to make him stop, but the pure happiness on his son’s face shut Din’s mouth. </p>
<p>The child eventually let go of Din’s hair to move his hands back to his cheeks. “Dada,” the baby said in the softest tone of voice Din had ever heard from him. </p>
<p>“Dada is here,” Din began, “I know I tell you this all the time, but I’m always going to be here for you. I’ll always play whatever games you want to just to make you happy, even if I’m tired. I’m going to give you the childhood that I never had and I can’t wait to get to see you grow up. Although we might not be what other people see as a normal family, you’re perfect to me and you’re all I’ll ever need to be happy. I promise you a good future full of love and joy, my son. I love you.”   </p>
<p>The baby continued to pat his father’s cheeks as he spilled his heart. When Din finished, his son exclaimed, “Dada! Dada! Dada!” The sweet words warmed Din’s heart just as they had yesterday when Din heard them for the first time. </p>
<p>However, the sweet moment was broken due to the loud rumbling of the child’s stomach. Din laughed and said, “How about we eat together?” The child’s face lit up with joy, clearly excited to be able to share a meal with his father for the first time. </p>
<p>Din quickly fixed two portions of bread and meat for the two of them. As always, Din cut the meat into small pieces for his son and began to feed him. After taking a few bites, Din’s son reached for the fork in his hands and skewered a piece of meat on the end of the fork. Using both his hands to hold the weight of the fork, the child lifted the fork to his father’s mouth and said, “Dada.” Din smiled and opened his mouth to let his son feed him. Father and son exchanged forks after every bite until their dinner was gone. </p>
<p>Din picked his son back up and held him to his chest, unable to stop holding him. In that moment, Din did something he had wanted to do since the moment he met his little green boy; press a soft kiss to his son’s forehead. The child babbled at the sensation and pulled himself up so he could rest his head against his father’s cheek and hug his face. A moment later, Din felt his son kiss his cheek before snuggling himself back against his bare skin. Din wrapped his arms tightly around his son, knowing that neither of them ever wanted this moment to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series has been an absolute joy to write and I’m sad that it’s over. This has been the ending I’ve been planning since I started writing, but I might add more parts if I get any more ideas. I’m so grateful for all the love I’ve gotten from writing this series. Every hit, kudos, and comment makes me so happy. You’ve all been so kind to me and I can’t express how thankful I am for that. I cherish all of the feedback I get and I often read it when I’m feeling down to make myself feel better. I truly don’t have the words to say how much all of the love I’ve received from writing means to me. Thank you all so much for your love for my series!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>